Love didn't look at any
by ohcatman94
Summary: Seorang cowok murid baru pindahan dari US yang kini pindah ke tanah kelahirannya. Tak disangka lama-kelamaan dia mulai mengenal cewek primadona di SMA Overdose dan menyukainya ... Tapi disitu juga ternyata ada seseorang yang menyukai gadis itu juga, yaitu Sehun (ketua osis)
Love Didn't Look At Any

Malam semakin larut, tapi keramaian Gangnam tak ada hentinya. Bangunan serta keindahan tata kota yang baik membuat siapapun merasa nyaman disini. Walau saat ini sedang musim dingin, dengan suhu kurang lebih -8o .

Xi Luhan, cowok ganteng berparas cantik dengan jari-jemari lentik layaknya seorang ia berimigrasi dari US ke Korea karena urusan pekerjaan orangtua nya. Sebenarnya ia tak mau ikut, tetapi karena terpaksa dan ingin kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Tibalah ia disebuah daerah yang tak berbeda jauh dengan kehidupannya di US tepatnya Beverly Hills, yak Gangnam. Disinilah ia tinggal, disebuah apartemen mewah milik ayahnya. Tak kalah juga ia pun disekolahkan disebuah SMA ternama di Gangnam yaitu SMA Overdose. Sesuai namanya, sekolah ini, membuat siapapun kecanduan untuk masuk ke SMA itu dikarenakan banyaknya murid cowok maupun guru yang gantengnya kelewatan.

SMA tersebut emang rasis. Apapun yang diinginkan Yeri (anak direktur SMA Overdose) dapat dengan mudah dilakukan di SMA tersebut.

HARI PERTAMA LUHAN DI SEKOLAH BARUNYA

Sebuah mobil mewah bermerk BMW berhenti tepat didepan pintu gerbang sekolah. Tak lama turunlah ia dengan penuh percaya diri, tanpa disadari orang-orang disekitarnya memperhatikan dengan terkagum-kagum dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Siapa dia? Apakah dia murid baru di sekolah ini?"

"Sepertinya ia orang kaya baru, taka da yang bisa mengalahkan kekayaan orang tuaku haha"

"Dia cowok? Tapi kenapa parasnya begitu cantik"

Tanya Yeri dalam hati.

Setelah bebrapa langkah ia berjalan, seorang guru tampan menghampirinya ( )

" kau Luhan, yang baru saja pindah dari US?"

"Oh yaa benar, aku luhan sir"

"Ayo ikuti aku, aku akan mengantarkan mu ke kelas ku"

"Iyaa" diikutinya dengan sopan

SETIBANYA DI KELAS

Luhan melihat sekeliling kelas, dari cela pintu

"tampaknya sekolah ini memang keren" pikirnya dalam hati

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari US. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu"

Semua murid yang tadinya sibuk sendiri, kini mengarahkan perhatiannya ke depan kelas

"Ehm halo aku Luhan. Senang bertemu kalian. Sorry kalau ada beberapa kata yang ku lupa" sapanya dengan senyum menawan

"Apakah kau asli Korea? Tampaknya sih iya. Tapi kenapa kau bisa lupa dengan Bahasa korea?" tanya Yeri

"Aku terlahir dari keluarga korea, tetapi aku dibesarkan di US" jawab luhan

"Xi Luhan, silahkan duduk disamping Sehun"

"Baik sir"

Tanpa ragu-ragu luhan pun menanyakan sesuatu kepada Sehun

"Ketua Osis, Sehun. Pukul berapa kira-kira kita pulang?"

"Eh.. darimana kau tahu nama ku. Btw kita pulang sekitar pukul 17.30"

"Kamsahamnida" balas luhan dengan sopan

ISTIRAHAT BERLANGSUNG…

Bel berbunyi, semua murid bergegas keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut

Luhan pun mencari-cari kantin, tampaknya ia sangat bingung. Tapi kebingungannya itu, tak menghalanginya untuk tetap mencari kantin dengan mengandalkan bantuan petunjuk arah yang ada di sekolah.

Tak lama setelah ia berjalan, seseorang menghampirinya yaitu D.O

"Hmm, sepertinya kau tampak kebingungan. Mau aku bantu?" tanya D.O

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin ke kantin"

"kebetulan aku juga ingin ke kantin. Bareng aja mau?"

"Oh okeee"

SETIBANYA DI KANTIN

"D.O kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku pesankan"

"A..aku sudah kenyang"

"Udah gak usah malu, selo aja kali"

Luhan pun pergi ke kantin pilihannya

"Ahjumma, aku pesan 2 jjangmyeon"

"siappp"

Sembari Luhan sedang mengantri makanan, datanglah seorang namja berkulit sedikit gelap menghampiri meja yang sedang D.O tempati, ternyata Kai ialah pacar D.O

"Lagi apa kamu? Kok gak bilang sih kalau ke kantin"

"eh iya, aku lupa. Maafkan aku" jawab dengan aegyo nyaa

Setelah makanan yang dipesan sudah siap, segeralah Luhan membawanya ke meja

"Ini Jjangmyeon untuk kau D.O"

Luhan pun kaget melihat seorang namja yang tak dikenalinya berada di meja yang sama

"siapa kau?" tanya Luhan

"seharusnya aku yang menanyakan siap kau? Berani- beraninya kau dekatin pacarku" jawab Kai dengan wajah geram

D.O dengan segera memperjelas …

"bukan begitu say, jadi gini dia itu anak baru di sekolah ini. Terus tadi itu aku ketemu dia di jalan. Yaudah kebetulan aku juga mau ke kantin, so sekalian aja aku temanin. Jangan su'udzon makanya"

"oh jadi gitu. Awas ya kalo kamu deketin dia"

"iya, iya. Aku kan cintanya Cuma sama kamu"

"ekhm… jadi kalian ini pacaran ya?" tanya Luhan

"iya Lu, oh ya kenalan dong"

"Aku Luhan, senang berjumpa dengan mu" sapa Luhan duluan

"Ya, aku Kai"

BEL PELAJARAN TERAKHIR PUN BERBUNYI

Luhan, Kai, dan D.O menuju ke kelas.

"Anak-anak kali ini Sir bakal ngasih tugas proyek, yaitu Teater modern. Dimana bakal ditampilkan 2 minggu dari sekarang. Oleh karena itu kalian harus ekstra semangat untuk proyek ini. Bagi siapa yang kelompoknya mendapat nilai tertinggi bakal diikutkan audisi pemeran drama terbaru di SBS"

"Kelompoknya kita yang milih atau Sir yang bakal milihin?" tanya Sehun (ketua osis) dengan lantang

"kelompoknya kalian sendiri yang nentuin, sampai disini saja pertemuan kali ini. Sampai jumpa di pelajaran selanjutnya"

Jam menunjukkan pukul 17.50 dimana saatnya SMA Overdose pulang.

Masih banyak murid kelas yang belum pulang. Mereka sibuk memilih anggota kelompok teater.

Luhan masih duduk di kursinya sambil mengecek handphone. Kai dan D.O membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sehun untuk mengajak Luhan bergabung ke kelompok mereka.

"Luhan, anak baru. Sepertinya seru temenan sama lo, aku salah satu ketua kelompok teater. Kebetulan aku lagi nyari anggota kelompok. Mau gak lo gabung? Sebenarnya sih gue terpaksa aja… karena usulan dari mereka" sambil menoleh ke belakang

Luhan pun menoleh ke belakang

Ternyata yang memberi usul ialah Kai dan D.O

Sontak Luhan merasa senang

"oke gue berminat masuk kelompok lo"

Kai, D.O, dan anggota lain datang menghampiri mereka dan mulai merencanakan teater

"jadi kapan kita bisa mulai latihan?" tanya D.O

"Besok" Jawab sehun singkat

"oh yaa, latihannya di rumah gue aja. Soalnya nyokap dan bokap gue lagi ke Jerman"

"oke atur aja"

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berbincang, mereka pun pulang. Lalu, menunggu jemputan di depan gerbang. Tapi tidak untuk Sehun, Kai, dan D.O. Sehun membawa motor GP sedangkan Kai dan D.O membawa mobil. Satu persatu mereka ke luar gerbang. Tiba- tiba Kai memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan Luhan.

"Luh, lo dijemput"

"iya nih, tapi dari tadi belum dating juga"

"yaudah ikut kita aja"

"gapapa nih"

"iya udah, buruan masuk"

Luhan pun masuk ke mobil Kai

"oh ya apartemen gue belok kanan ya. Tuh yang didepannya mini market"

"itu…" ucap D.O dengan nada agak kaget

"Gila Luh, apartemen lo keren banget mana luas lagi"

"gak lah. Biasa aja kok. Udah sampai nih makasih banget ya udah mau anterin gue"

"iya Luh, sama-sama"

Luhan pun melambaikan tangannya kea rah mobil Kai yang tengah berbelok arah

Didalam mobil Kai dan D.O membicarakan tentang Luhan

"Say, Luhan kayanya orang kaya ya. Lihat aja rumahnya"

"hm… mungkin sih"

"Tapi aku salut sama dia, dia gak mau nampakin banget kekayaannnya"

"Kamu mau apartemen begitu? Ntar aku beliin ko tapi … (sambil menyodorkan bibirnya ke D.O)

D.O pun mengikuti perintah itu

Setelah 5 menitan mereka berciuman …

"Mana say katanya di beliin?"

"yah nantilah tunggu kita nikah"

"ihh kan bohong mulu, tapi janji kan"

Kai hanya tersenyum manis

"yaudah yuk mampir ke Strabuck bentar mau beli coffee"

"jangan lupa beliin aku juga. Keyy?"

Luhan sampai di depan apartemen dan segera masuk kedalam, tapi sebelum ia melangkah masuk. Seorang security rumahnya mengatakan …

"Dik Luhan, nyonya sedang pergi ke luar kota selama 1 minggu"

"apakah sudah lama pergi pak?"

"sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dik"

"Makasih pak atas infonya"

Luhan segera masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Handphone nya bordering menandakan ada yang menelfon nya. Ternyata mamanya.

"Halo anakku, maaf sebelumnya mama gak beritahu kamu terlebih dahulu kalau mama bakal ke luar kota. Soalnya mama dapat telefon mendadak dari rekan mama kalau ada urusan penting"

"Tidak apa- apa ma, kini Luhan kan udah dewasa"

"Iya nak mama tahu kok"

"oh iya ma, besok luhan ada kerja kelompok teater di rumah D.O sama teman yang lain juga. Luhan bakal bawa mobil Luhan."

"iya hati-hati besok ya. Eh entar kalau mama udah pulang, ajak teman kamu main ke apartemen ya"

"iyah maa sip, byee"

Setelah mengganti bajunya Luhan turun ke dapur untuk melihat makanan yang disediakan, tetapi ternyata belum masak.

"ah yasudah lah. Aku akan makan diluar" ucapnya dalam hati

Ia pun mengambil kunci motornya dan keluar dengan jaket tebal karena udara di luar dingin sekali…

DI KAMONG CAFÉ

Ia segera mencari meja, lalu memesan seporsi waffle cookies.

Setelah dirasa kenyang ia beranjak dari kursinya dan membayar makanannya…

Ia pun mengantri. Di depannya ada seorang gadis tinggi nan -tiba…

"eh kamu, ini ada uang kamu yang jatuh barusan"

Gadis ini menoleh ke belakang lalu mendekati Luhan. Mereka saling pandang-pandangan, dan ternyata sepertinya mereka saling tahu. Gadis itu ialah Yeri. Anak dari direktur SMA Overdose dan merupakan primadona sekolah

"terima kasih, kamu baik sekali"

"sepertinya aku harus kembali, karena aku belum membayar makanan ku"

"oh iya, silahkan" jawabnya dengan anggun

Luhan kembali ke kasir, setelah membayar ia pergi ke toilet karena sudah tak tahan lagi menahan buang air kecil

"Ahh… akhirnya" ucap Luhan dengan nada sangat lega

Ternyata di luar sedang hujan deras. Ia menghampiri motornya, lalu memasang helm. Sesaat ia menoleh ke kiri, ternyata ia melihat Yeri tengah menunggu taksi. Luhan dengan segera menghampirinya.

"Yeri, apakah kau menunggu taksi disini?"

"iya Luh"

"taksi udah jarang jam segini, ayo ikut aku. Lagian cuaca sangat buruk hari ini"

Tanpa pikir panjang Yeri pun menyetujui dan naik ke motor Luhan

"Jalanan sangat becek dan licin Yer, peluk aku. Jangan segan"

Dengan grogi yeri pelan-pelan memeluk Luhan

"Yer, sepertinya kamu sangat basah. Mampir ke apartemen aku aja dulu ya"

"tapi lu, ini sudah malam dan besok kita sekolah"

"sudah jangan khawatir"

Mereka pun sampai di apartemen Luhan

Dengan cekatan luhan segera menarik tangan Yeri untuk masuk ke dalam karena hujan benar-benar deras.

"Luh, aku sangat segan dirumah orang. Apalagi dengan keadaan pakaian ku yang basah kuyup"

"tenang orang tuaku lagi keluar kota, jadi anggap aja ini kayak rumah kamu"

"tapi aku gak bawa baju ganti"

"pakai baju aku aja dulu, aku ada sweater hangat. Muat kok buat kamu"

"Luh, btw ini udah jam berapa?"

"jam 11.02, kayaknya hujan awet banget deh. Nginap sini aja yah?"

"ha? Yakali aku nginap di rumah teman cowok"

"udahlah gak papa kok , aku gak macam-macam tenang aja"

Yeri tengah memikirkan hal ini agak lama

"yaudah deh, tapi besok kan sekolah. Gimana dengan seragam ku?"

"itu masalah gampang, ada pembantu kok"

Luhan segera merapikan tempat tidur

"Nih cepat tidur , besok sekolah loh"

"iyaiya, lah ntar kamu tidur dimana?"

"aku di bawah aja, kan ada Kasur kecil"

"gimana sih inikan kamar kamu, udah deh tidur aja di Kasur barengan. Tapi jangan macam-macam, ingat?" ucap Yeri dengan nada galak

"Serius gak papa? Kita tidur dibatasin guling"

Yeri hanya mengangguk.

Hari semakin malam, tak lama Yeri mulai ngantuk dan tertidur pulas.

Luhan belum bisa tidur, karena biasanya ia begadang.

Yang tadinya ia membelakangi Yeri, kini ia berbalik arah.

Dilihatnya wajah Yeri saat tertidur yang tetap cantik nan mempesona

"wajah mu mengalihkan dunia ku" piker sehun dengan senyum sendiri

Lama-kelamaan Luhan ikut tertidur juga, dengan perlahan ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan berharap mimpi indah.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Hari ini cuaca sangat mendukung, berbeda dengan cuaca tadi malam

Suhu yang tidak terlalu rendah, membuat semua orang semangat mengahadapi harinya. Begitu juga dengan Luhan dan Yeri.

"Luh bangun ih, udah pagi loh ini. Luh, luh"

"i..iya udah bangun kok ini"

"Mandi dulu ih, lihat tuh muka kamu kucel banget. Aku udah mandi nih"

"Lah kamu udah mandi? Kenapa gak barengan tadi …"

"apaan sih kamu, mulai nih" dengan raut muka sebal

Setelah selesai mandi Luhan segera memakai seragam sekolahnya. Tidak untuk Yeri, ia sedang berdiri memandang pemandangan luar kamar.

"Yer, kamu gak ganti pakaian?"

"Lah gimana mau ganti pakaian. Aku aja gak tau baju aku dimana?"

"oh iya, yuk ke kamar bibik. Disana lagi dikeringin"

Mereka berdua ke kamar . Ternyata baju Yeri belum disetrika, karena bik ara sedang ke swalayan.

"Luh ngidupin colokannya gimana ya?" piker yeri yang tampak bingung

"gini loh …"

Ternyata mereka berdua bersamaan memegang saklar tanpa disengaja.

Mereka saling bertatapan, namun ada rasa sedikit malu- malu.

"eh gini hidupinnya yer, tunggu aja sampai lampunya nyala jadi merah gitu"

"hm okee. Luh tapi tungguin aku ya, aku takut disini sendirian"

Ternyata Luhan punya rencana untuk nakut-nakutin yeri.

"Yer.. Yer… apaan tuh putih-putih disana"

"Luhan gak usah takut-takutin aku"

"tapi yerr lihat tuh di belakang" (dengan cermat Luhan mematikan lampu sehingga ruangan gelap, dan Yeri langsung lari memeluk luhan)

Luhan kemudian menghidupi lampu …

"ih sorry, sumpah aku ketakutan banget, jadinya langsung meluk kamu. Gak ada maksud apa-apa kok. Lagian kamu sih nakutin aku, udah tau aku tuh takut banget dengan yang berbau horror" Kata Yeri dengan muka dan nada kesal

"maaf dong yer. Aku kan Cuma bercanda. Janji deh gak bakalan lagi"

"Idihhh" jawab Yeri dengan wajah marah

Setelah siap mengemas barang untuk berangkat sekolah. Luhan menghidupkan mobilnya terlebih dahulu. Masuk lah Yeri kedalam mobil tersebut, dan segera berangkat…

"Yer kamu masih ngambek?"

Yeri hanya diam, pura-pura tak mendengarkan omongan Luhan.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya saling diam.

SESAMPAINYA DI SEKOLAH

Murid-murid ngerumpiin luhan

"guysss, itu bukannya mobil nya Luhan ya? Wow"

"Eh tapi kok, itu… ada yeri?"

"Atau jangan-jangan mereka jadian?"

"Tapi mungkin ajasih mereka jadian, sih Yeri kan anak direktur SMA Overdose. So pasti… seleranya juga tinggi"

Tiba-tiba Kai, D.O, dan Sehun menghampiri gerombolan murid-murid yang sednag ngerumpi.

"Ada apaan sih? Kok kayanya serius banget" tanya D.O

"Tuhhh" jawab salah satu murid sambil menunjuk kearah Luhan dan Yeri

"Apaaa…" Teriak Sehun dengan keras

"Lo kenapa Hun?"

"eh gak papa kok. Gue gak konsen aja. Kurang minum air putih nih"

"Itu bukannya Luhan ya? Lah kok dia sama Yeri?" D.O melanjutkan percakapan

"Iya bener. Udah ah gak usah dipikirin"

Luhan menyapa Kai, D.O, dan Sehun dengan bahagia

"Woi, jadikan hari ini kerja kelompoknya?"

"Pasti dong" jawab Kai dan D.O dengan serentak

"Yaudah yuk ke kelas"

DI KELAS

Saat jam pelajaran pertama berlangsung. Sehun dengan sengaja menyenggol siku luhan bermaksud memanggilnya…

1,2, dan yang ke-3 kalinya baru Luhan tersadar

"Apasih" saut luhan ke sehun

"gue mau nanya sesuatu sama lo, tapi lo jawab jujur ya"

"ya udah cepetan"

"Sebenarnya hubungan lo sama Yeri apaan sih? Lo pacaran ya?"

"kami temenan doing kok."

"Lo kenal Yeri sejak kapan?"

"Tadi malam"

"Ha? Yang bener lo. Tapi kok kalian kaya deket gitu sih?"

"iya, tadi malam diaaa …" (tiba- tiba Luhan memberhentikan omongannya, karena kalau ia memberitahu ini ke orang, pasti akan terjadi kesalahpahaman)

"tadi malam dia apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran

"oh gak kenapa-kenapa"

Hari ini mereka pulang cepat, dikarenakan guru-guru akan menghadiri pelatihan di Busan selama 2 hari. Jadi, sekolah besok bakal libur. Bel berbunyi tiga kali menandakan pulang sekolah. Kelompok teater Sehun segera berkumpul. Mereka rencana akan merundingkan apa-apa saja yang diperlukan di ruang aula sebelum berangkat ke rumah D.O. Akan tetapi, aula terkunci.

"aduh guys, aula dikunci nih. Jadi gimana?"

Disaat bersamaan, Yeri lewat di depan mereka.

"oh, sepertinya gue tau gimana" kata Luhan

Sehun memangil dan menghampiri yeri, tapi yeri tampaknya pura-pura tak mendengar. Karena ia masih kesal karena kejadian tadi pagi.

"Yer, yer. Please bentar dengarin aku. Penting banget nih serius"

Kemudian Yeri menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik arah

"apa lagi sih?"

"yer, kamu bisa bantuin aku gak? Jadi gini kami mau gunain aula tapi kuncinya gak ada. Bentar aja kok .sumpah"

"oh gampang itu, tapi ada syaratnya!"

"apa?"

"kamu janji ya. Gak bakalan ngerjain aku lagi"

"haha Cuma itu rupanya. Iya iya aku janji yeri cantik" jawab Luhan dengan jurus aegyonya.

Saat Luhan melakukan aegyonya, yeri memegang dan mepuk-neppuk pipi Luhan.

"Nih kuncinya"

Disaat itu juga, Sehun keliatannya sedang dibakar api cemburu. Dia sengaja batuk ..

"ekhmm, ada kuncinya?" tanya Sehun dengan nada gondok

"ada nih"

"yaudah langsung dibuka aja cepetan!"

"sabar napa sih, kok lo sensitive bgt sih sekarang" tanya Kai

"kepo aja lo"

Sejam setelah mereka berunding, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat ke rumah D.O. Sebelum berangkat D.O menelfon nyokapnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu, ternyata rumah nya sedang ramai oleh teman arisan nyokapnya.

"Guys, sorry sebelumnya. Btw dirumah gue sekarang dipakai nyokpa gue buat acara arisan"

"jadi gimana dong" tanya Sehun

"Kalau gak di apartemen gue aja gimana? Orang tua gue lagi keluar kota nih" usul Luhan

"iya, boleh juga tuh kan apartemen lu luas mana mewah lagi"

"gue setuju" tambah Kai

Tanpa pikir lama mereka berangkat ke apartemen Luhan yang berada tepat didaerah Gangnam.

SAMPAILAH MEREKA SEMUA DI APARTEMEN LUHAN

"Ternyata gak luarnya aja yang wow, dalamnya lebih wow" ucap Kai

"Pasti kalian pada lapar kan? Makan dulu kita"

"gak gue udah kenyang" jawab Sehun dengan songong

"Lah perasaan lo belum makan apa-apadeh Hun" tangkis Kai

"Ihhh" dalam hati sehun

Setelah makan, Luhan mengajak yang lainnya untuk ke taman atas.

"Gimana jadi persiapan teater kita?" tanya Luhan

"Iya lo kan ketua Hun"

"gimana ya… gue lagi sariawan nih. Lo aja deh yang ngurus Kai" (Sehun mencoba mencari alasan, karena dia sedang badmood kali ini)

"Jadi gini, teater kita bakalan bergenre school, romance, funny. Oke, sebagai pemeran utama disini aku menunjuk aku dan D.O. Karena apa? Biasanya orang sedang pacaran itulah yang lebih merasakan. Hehe"

"oke, terus kostum, property, dll gimana?'

"itu yang ngurus teman-teman yang lain."

"berarti kita tinggal buat naskah nih"

"yappp"

Ketika mereka sedang asyik menyiapkan naskah teater, datanglah seseorang…

"Selamat sore …, apakah ada orang di dalam?"

"ya, silahkan masuk"

Ternyata yang datang ialah Yeri, semuanya langsung tercengang, begitu juga dengan Yeri. karena kedatangan yeri di apartemen Luhan…

"Yeri, ada apa? Kenapa kamu mendadak sekali ke apartemen ku?" saut Luhan

"hmm a.. aku mau ngambil buku ku yang tertinggal tadi malam"

"tadi malam? Jadi, Yeri tadi malam ke apartemen mu? " tanya Sehun

"Eh Sehun, nah itu loh bisa ngomong. Tadi katanya sariawan? Cetus D.O

"a..a.. aduhhh sariawan kuhh" Sehun berpura-pura

"yaudah yer, silahkan ambil di kamar ku?"

"apa di kamar? Jangan-jangan kalian telah melakukan sesuatu yang negative?" –tanya sehun lagi

"enngak kok, tas nya semalam di taruh di kamar, tapi kita belajarnya di sini kok, ya gak Yer?" jawab Luhan sambil menginjak kaki Yeri

"iyaa kok"

"Lu negative thinking aja sih hun, dosa tau gak!" kata D.O

Yeri tengah mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal di kamar Luhan, sedangkan Luhan tengah mencuci tangannya ke dapur. Disaat Luhan ingin kembali ke taman dimana teman-temannya berkumpul, tiba –tiba Yeri lari dengan terburu-buru sehingga ia terpeleset dari tangga. Lalu Luhan dengan segera menolongnya dan membawa yeri ke kamarnya untuk diobati dan dipijat.

"kamu gak papa Yer?"

"Lah gimana gak papa, ini sakit banget tauu" sambil merintis kesakitan

"ntar aku obati sekalian aku pijat"

Luhan pun membaringkan Yeri dikasurnya, lalu mulai memijat badan dan kaki Yeri.

"ya tuhan ini bidadari atau apaan, udah cantik, mulus lagi" ucap sehun dalam hati sambil memijat.

Tiba-tiba Yeri menelentangkan badannya, dan meminta Luhan untuk …

 **SAMBUNGAN CERITANYA BAKALAN ADA DI CHAPTER 2, DI TUNGGGU YA**


End file.
